


Unwanted Drama (Drabbles)

by Cocoheart



Series: Blood On The Buttercups [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Creepy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: 1-2 chapters: Unwanted gifts and Drama3- Guilt Trip Talking (experimental short)
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Blood On The Buttercups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675024
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just future scene of my other story. No you dont have to read it to understand that Frisk is a dick.
> 
> Let's ago!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unfun scene

"Sweetie, it's a gift. I got it for you!"

Her husband sat on the bed, hands splayed out behind him. He looked cute with his pajamas against the blue blanket. He was tense, but that's not new.

"It made me think of you. Go on dearie." He just stared at the box. "Well go on! Cat got your tongue dear?" She tilted her head and Sans just blinked and frowned. She knew what his frowns looked like. 

She jumped up and impatiently crossed her arms, her gift still in her hands. "I got it. For you. Do you not like MY efforts?" He flinched at her tone.

She stalked to the closed window, looking out the blinds. It was dark out. She sighed dramatically. "It wasn't cheap, you know. Your worth it, but I just don't understand your hesitation." She didn't miss his shiver. She wanted to get angry at him, but she knew better. She wanted to drink.

The only response was shuffling. He sighed. "F-fine Frisk. Heh. I j-just…" he looked away and ducked his head shyly. "Um. It's so shocking that you would get… anything? Sorry….I l-love you too. Hand it over."

He put out his good working right hand, and she went over. "Here my dear. Your face will be adorable when you see it." He took it and brought it back, holding it tightly. Protecting. Frisk thought it was cute.

Finally he put it between his thighs and began to rip it slowly. "Huff. Ugh. This is-. So annoying." It was the only sound, echoing in the room.

She wondered what his reaction would be. Would he be excited? Happy? Smile and laugh? Grinning from ear to ear and hug her and live happily ever after?

The sound of her husband's annoyed noises made her look out the window again. Was it darker? She turned back to him.

He blinked at it. "Oh… wow."

"I know. I lied about it being expensive. Do you love it?"

"Yeah. Uhuh. I do."

She went over and hugged him. He seemed shocked. "I knew you would!"

"... Yeah."

She pulled back and clapped his shoulders.

"Do I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Everyday."

"Good. Let's celebrate."

She got up and giggled, thinking about how cute he was. "I suppose we have to sleep, it's late and we have a long day ahead, don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/HbvvaP got a discord if you want it.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer


	2. It just worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 11pm when I should be sleeping. Yeehaw
> 
> How can you tell I'm bad at writing

She was staring out the window.  
He had to be quiet, so she wouldn't notice-

Come on, sweetie-"

What did he do wrong?

"Its just a gift!" Sitting quietly made him feel safe.

"I got it for you!" He loved her. But he hated her gifts. He glanced at her suitcase and frowned, then glanced back. The purple blanket felt safe. Felt right.

She held out the box and teasingly waved it in front of her. "Made me think of you! Go on… dearie." She walked closer, perfect like a goddess. She made a joke, and he wanted to say he was a skeleton. Didn't want to anger her. "Heh…"

"Do you not like my efforts? Ugh, rude. Always been disgusting like that."

He flinched, scared. He loved her, couldn't she see how much he wanted her happy. "No, when your happy I'm happy. Remember? Oh God please dont hurt me…"

She got closer to him. "It wasnt cheap you know. Your worth it." He melted at that, not listening to her other words. She loved him… no that didnt sound… right…

"F-fine, Frisk. I just…" he started spouting out random words, and it didn't feel real to him. This was all wrong. He glanced over at her suitcase and remembered the handcuffs in there. She hated petnames. He was stupid and didnt want to learn back then.

Suddenly, the small green box was thrust into his arms, and he stared at it for a few seconds. Was he tired? He shook his head and started to sweat. It was a dead mouse again, wasnt it? Or drugs. His mouth began to water. 

"No, stop. Stop please. No it's not… she wouldn't… I'm better… Hurry hurry… hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry."

Finally with almost no strength left over (he wasnt allowed to eat much) he stared at it.

"Oh… wow…"

"I know. I lied about it being expensive." He jumped. She was still in the room? Why would she leave? Staring at the gift in the box. Not him. 

Suddenly, she hugged him. It felt weird, but it was his wife, so it shouldn't of been. "I knew you would like it!" He just grunted, worrying if this was a weird trick she's playing.

She pulled back, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Do you love me?" 

Oh God yes. "Everyday."

"Good. Let's celebrate." He didn't like the sound of that already. But he would do anything she wanted. For love. The butterflies got worse.

"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/HbvvaP got a discord if you want it.
> 
> Request pictures? Go ahead!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer


	3. Just a talk (experiment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble and I felt like doing something different.
> 
> It's a bit dark. Too many guilt trips. Oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyhow!

-  
"Idiot, open the fucking door. You can't hide in the bathroom forever. You hear me? This will only end badly. Come on out. Please."

".... Why? No reason to…."

"Because I said so."

"Just leave me alone."

"Ugh. You repay my kindness with this shit? Sulking huh? I only helped you. Protect you, feed you, loved you, yet you sulk! This is what you do to me huh?"

".... why did you choose me."

"You dont deserve a fucking answer. You are my husband. So act like it."

"...."

"Stay here."

"W-where are you-.... d-doesnt matter…. dont matter to m-me…. I-I dont care…."

\-------

"You win. Got you something. Can you come out of the bathroom and face me? Talk face to face. I got you something. Please come out here."

"W-what you get?"

"Hah. Come out here and see for yourself."

"Okay. Ice cream?"

"Yes. Choose which one you want."

"Oh. C-chocolate?"

"Here. Do you like it?"

"Mhm."

"I love strawberry. Reminds me of you, dear. Your eye is a giant strawberry. So cute!"

"Strawberries… right."

"Perk up."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/5HSZKX7
> 
> https://discord.gg/QFMJyUg
> 
> Completely new tumblr if you want to see it lol
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer
> 
> (Tell me if it doesnt work?)


	4. Stargazing is supposed to be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while
> 
> Tell me if there is something horribly wrong with it thanks  
> Uh check my tumblr for me lol  
> I should sleep
> 
> But instead I might be writing a fnaf story AND a skelebros all work at walmart  
> How?  
> Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the framing is bad haha  
> This might get reworked later idk

Cold stars glowed above him. A gloomy void of darkness.  
Desert wind whsipered at his ears softly. The chains clicked together.

"Hey. The moon reflects the sun. Do you know that?" 

He almost forgot the human sitting next to him.

He looked at the car.  
"Yes frisk. I know."  
She lay beside on him, petting his skull. 

"I wish.... I had a telescope..." he said.  
"Next time baby." She replied.

Her hand touched his cheek. It was cold. He flinched away. The chains squealed. Frisk chuckled and squeezed his thigh. Almost gagging, he closed his eyes and thought about food.

"What do you want?" He opened his eyes.

"Say I love you! Little puppies love their masters." She smiled at him.  
Sans looked away instead. "Mm... no."

Not taking it as humor, she grabbed his head and slammed his head into the ground twice.

"Say it or your going back in the trunk."

In a rush, he spouted out what she wanted.

She relaxed. He didnt try to get away. She had the car keys...

She hit him. He fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. "God. Useless. Stay there. I have an idea."

As she got up and walked to the car, he crawled away, breathing heavy. "No.... I hate you so fucking much...." 

"You dont a get a choice."

She stuck a needle into his arm.

"No-"

The black void.

Darkness for miles.

Calming.

Relaxing.

He was alone.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/HbvvaP got a discord if you want it.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer


End file.
